


February

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Tease, M/M, Sam is a jerk, gabriel has a sweet tooth, short joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Heart Shape CandyWalking over and sitting down next to the archangel, Sam quickly stole a heart shape candy from the blond and popping it in his mouth. The sweet taste of sugar filled Sam’s mouth as Gabriel pouted at the candy theft even though he had two packs still remaining. “So what are you up to down here? I didn’t think you could get shorter.” Sam gave a cheeky grin as the archangel threw another heart candy at his head in retaliation.





	February

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog Prompt:  
> “When I said I’d never fall in love, I think Aphrodite took it as a challenge.”
> 
> Word Prompt:  
> Aliferous

“Gabe? Gabrieeeel!” Sam called the archangel’s name multiple times as he explored one of the many condos the angel owned.

Sticking his head into the library, the hunter’s eyes widen at the sight of a bookshelf pushed aside. Venturing closer, Sam realize there was a parlour inside along with- was that a giant sundae?

Sam shook his head with a laugh at his friend’s enormous sweet tooth and left the dessert untouched on the table. Looking further into the room, the hunter raised a eyebrow at the sight of Gabriel laying on the floor like a starfish.

Walking over and sitting down next to the archangel, Sam quickly stole a heart shape candy from the blond and popping it in his mouth.

The sweet taste of sugar filled Sam’s mouth as Gabriel pouted at the candy theft even though he had two packs still remaining. “So what are you up to down here? I didn’t think you could get shorter.” Sam gave a cheeky grin as the archangel threw another heart candy at his head in retaliation.

The two sat there for a while, just enjoying the silence while reading cheesy puns from the heart candy. Finally Gabriel let out a sigh before speaking up.

“When I said I’d never fall in love, I think Aphrodite took it as a challenge.”

Sam looked over to see Gabriel deep in thought while twiddling with a piece of candy.The hunter shuffled closer and leaned against the man. “It isn’t bad you know,” Sam didn’t hear anything from Gabriel and took it as a request to continue.

“Falling in love I mean- it’s like a special kind of medicine. It can leave a bitter taste in your mouth and it doesn’t take away pain. Yet it can also give you such an indescribable happiness that will be with you forever and ever…”

Looking into Gabriel’s eyes, Sam smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay Gabe, love has risks and sometimes it’s worth it.”

The archangel sighed before heaving himself up, sending candy across the floor as the hunter sat up too. He ran a hand through his hair before grinning at the hunter.

“If it’s a risk, then I guess I’m willing to take it.”

The angel leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam’s in a quick kiss before pulling away to grab his sundae. “So, what do you think about playing scrabble kiddo?” Sam froze there on the ground for a moment, his cheeks turning a bright pink. He quickly snapped out of it and got up to follow the angel while pouting.

“That’s not how you ask for a date!”

“You got the idea Moosie, now is that a yes I hear?”

“Don’t skim around this! And yes I’m in as long as you aren’t using aliferous and angel puns. It was horrible last time.” Gabriel’s laughter echoed in the library as he pulled his soon-to-be boyfriend over to play with him.


End file.
